Easy Pete
|modspecial = |level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 65 |tag skills = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =White |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBaseOld |head add ons=BeardFullOld |height =1.00 |factions =GoodspringsFaction GoodspringsMilitiaFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOldAged |edid =GSEasyPete |baseid = |refid = |footer = Easy Pete sem seu chapéu }} |content2= |content3= }} Easy Pete é um ex-garimpeiro que vive na cidade de Goodsprings em 2281. Enredo Easy Pete costuma ser um garimpeiro, procurando por tecnologia funcionando, drogas não vencidas e armas para vender.Courier: "You were a prospector - like digging for gold and silver?" Easy Pete: "Nah, nah - means I poked through old buildings looking for working tech and such. Some folks just call it "salvaging," but never liked the term. Way I see it, salvage means it's broken, near-worthless. Me, I looked for the good stuff - guns, chems, spare parts. Good money in it." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) Até acertando a bolada uma "real good claim out east by the river," possivelmente se referindo ao Cliffside prospector camp, mas o perdeu devido a invasores. Ele eventualmente ficou velho demais para a vida de garimpoCourier: "Did you ever find anything good while prospecting?" Easy Pete: "Nope. Had a pretty good claim once, way out east by the river, but got run off by Raiders. Eventually, got too old to keep going out." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) e decidiu se estabelecer em Goodsprings para fugir da politicagem e expansionismo da NCR. Agora e "takes it easy" (pega leve) cuidando dos rebanhos de brahmin e bighorner.Courier: "Why are you called Easy Pete?" Easy Pete: "Was a prospector until I decided to settle here to get away from the NCR. Now I just take it easy and help out with the Brahmin and Bighorners." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) Enquanto Easy Pete não se importa com a politica expansionista da NCR, ele admite que esta possui muitas pessoas boas e decentes. Ele também não se importa que a NCR mantenha a Caesar's Legion dora do Mojave,Courier: "What's wrong with the NCR?" Easy Pete: "Don't get me wrong - the NCR's got a lot of decent folk in it. It's just that they make you part of them whether you like it or not. Towns like Goodsprings and Primm don't stay independent for long, not if you've got something the NCR wants. Still, the NCR keeps the Legion away." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) pela qual ele pouco se importa e até aconselha o Courier a manter uma arma à mão, caso encontre a Legião.Courier: "Tell me about the Legion." Easy Pete: "They're slavers, led by a guy named . Or . Not sure how you're supposed to say it. A couple of years ago they tried to take over Hoover Dam, but the NCR beat them back. The NCR didn't - or couldn't - finish the job, though. The Legion's got its strength back and is getting ready for another round at the Dam. My money's still on the NCR winning, but you never know. " Diálogo de Easy Pete) Isso também se estende para pessoas como os Powder Gangers, que estão a perturbando a cidade e quer que as coisas se mantenham quietas para variar.Easy Pete: "That ought to keep things settled for awhile. Hope it stays that way." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) No auge de seus dias de garimpo, Easy Pete era bem versado no uso de explosivos e considera-se um expert, até mesmo tem uma orelha surda de o usar demais.Easy Pete: "Stupid deaf ear." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) Ele mantêm um punhado de dinamite enterrada próximo a Goodsprings se a necessidade para ele surgir, mesmo assim, não deixa amadores o usarem por razões obvias.Courier: "I hear you've got dynamite. It would help us beat the powder gangers." Easy Pete: "Told you before - it's too dangerous for a bunch of amateurs to handle." Diálogo de Easy Pete)Courier: "I hear you've got dynamite. It would help us beat the powder gangers." Easy Pete: "Too dangerous. Gonna kill all yourselves if I let you touch it. Better to leave it buried - safer that way." Diálogo de Easy Pete)Courier: " " Easy Pete: "SUCCEEDED Uh huh. Guess you know what you're doing. I'll go dig it up and get it ready. You'll have it by the time the fighting starts." Diálogo de Easy Pete)Courier: " " Easy Pete: "FAILED Too dangerous, sorry. Blow yourself up, blow your neighbor up, blow the whole town up." Diálogo de Easy Pete) A atitude geral de Easy Pete é apenas essa, pegando leve (por isso o nome). Apesar disso ele é rápido em dar conselhos quando necessário.Courier: "Goodbye." Easy Pete: "Keep your gun handy if you go poking around some of the abandoned places around here, like the schoolhouse. Wasteland critters like to move in when Sunny's not looking, so watch out." The Courier: "Goodbye." Easy Pete: "Keep your gun handy if you go poking around some of the abandoned places around here, like the schoolhouse. Critters move in there sometimes." (Diálogo de Easy Pete)Courier: "What do you use the Bighorners for?" Easy Pete: "Meat and hide, mostly. Can't put a pack on 'em - they just lay down until you take it off. Can find a bunch of wild ones high up in the hills, but gotta be careful around 'em. They can put up a decent fight if cornered." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) Ele é um homem prestativo de boa índoleEasy Pete: "Howdy. What can Easy Pete do for you?" (Diálogo de Easy Pete) que, apesar de ser parcialmente surdo, ainda é um observador atentoCourier: "What's so important about Hoover Dam?" Easy Pete: "The Dam powers a lot of New Vegas. And then there's all that clean water lying in Lake Mead, too. Anybody who owns the Dam owns the territory." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) e é capaz de ler pessoas como um livro.Courier: "What do you know about Joe Cobb?" Easy Pete: "Bad trouble." The Courier: "That's... helpful." Easy Pete: "Welcome." (Diálogo de Easy Pete)Courier: "Do you know anything about the people who attacked me?" Easy Pete: "The one in the fancy suit seemed to be calling the shots, that's as much as I know. Other folks in town might know more. Word of advice, though: if you ever catch up with him, watch out. The man's got cold eyes like a snake. Can't be trusted, I'd say." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) Isso, no entanto, não se estende a Victor, de quem projeta o que pensa de si mesmo.Courier: "Do you know anything about Victor?" Easy Pete: "The machine? Harmless, no matter what Trudy says. She thinks it's hiding something, but I think it's just a broken down relic with no place to be." (Diálogo de Easy Pete) Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests *Ghost Town Gunfight: O Courier pode convencê-lo a entregar algumas dinamites para ajudar a combater os Powder Gangers ou para realmente tornar tomar parte na luta contra eles. O Courier necessitará 25 pontos de skill em Explosives para convencer Pete a entregar a dinamite. *Run Goodsprings Run: Caso o Courier escolha se juntar aos Powder Gangers, Pete precisará ser morto. Inventário Anotações * Easy Pete é o único personagem não jogável fora da Caesar's Legion, além de Marcus, Follows-Chalk, e Salt-Upon-Wounds que pronuncia Caesar com a pronunciação tradicional em Latin /ˈkaisar/, ao contrário do /ˈsiːzər/. * Easy Pete afirma que ele tem um esconderijo com dinamite enterrado em algum lugar. Isso é provado durante a quest Ghost Town Gunfight, como o Courier pode o convence-lo a dar algumas das dinamites, com uma habilidade em Explosives de 25. * Se Easy Pete não se encontra em casa ou na sua cadeira, ele pode ser encontrado em seu banco no Goodsprings saloon comendo ou bebendo. * Os itens em sua casa podem ser pegos sem perder Karma. Além disso, pode-se dormir na cama, uma vez que é classificada como sem dono. Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Easy Pete aparece apenas no Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Como o Courier deixa Goodsprings e avança ainda mais na quest principal, Easy Pete vai viajar para Black Mountain * Algumas vezes Easy Pete irá disaparecer pelo dia e não poderá ser encontrado em sua cadeira, sua casa ou seu dormitório se encontram no Prospector Saloon. Galeria Easy Pete eating.jpg|Easy Pete aproveitando uma refeição de:Easy Pete en:Easy Pete es:Pete el Pachorras fr:Easy Pete ru:Забей-Пит uk:Забий-Піт Categoria:Personagens de Goodsprings Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas